Journey with the Returning King
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: Third and last part of my LOTR trilogy. Aurora is back and helping her Middle-Earth friends to defeat Sauron and his minions and destroy the One Ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the third and last installment of my Lord of the Rings trilogy. Enjoy, ya'll!**

_**Journey with the Returning King**_

**Chapter 1**

Aurora was woken in the early hours of morning by panicked shouts from the room next door. The room her friends were in. She hurriedly wrapped herself in her cloak rush into the next room. When she opened the door, Pippin was writhing as if in great pain on the floor, the strange dark orb clutched in his hands. Only now, the orb was lit with a fire from within.

Aragorn grabbed it from the young hobbit's grasp, but he quickly dropped it. It seemed to cause him pain to hold it too. Gandalf threw the grey cloth he had wrapped it up in over the sphere as it rolled across the floor. Then he instantly turned and knelt next to Pippin, who was staring up at the ceiling vacantly. Aurora dashed to Pippin's other side as Gandalf laid his hand on the hobbit's head and murmured something. The hobbit seemed to "come to", and immediately begged Gandalf's forgiveness for taking the stone. Gandalf quietly asked what happened. Pippin shook his head, tears squeezing out from his tightly shut eyes, but Gandalf gently but firmly insisted.

"I saw a white tree, and fire. A city was burning." Pippin whispered. "Then, I... saw Him. H...He asked me my name, and about Frodo."

"What did you tell Him?" Gandalf asked urgently. Pippin shook his head again. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief; Pippin had not told the Enemy anything. He gave the hobbit an understanding smile and let Aurora enfolded Pippin in a comforting hug.

"He hurt me, Rory… it hurt so badly…" Pippin whimpered into the girl's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Pip." she whispered, her heart crying out for her little friend. "You're alright now. He won't hurt you anymore." She gently stroked his curly brown head, trying to sooth him. Merry sat beside them, trying to comfort his best friend. Aurora began to softly hum a lullaby, and soon, Pippin's breathing grew shallow and even as he drifted back to sleep. Aurora carefully laid him down and covered him with his blanket. Merry promised to stay with him, and Aurora rose and turned to Gandalf.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did he get ahold of that thing?"

"His curiosity, it would seem, got the better of him once again." Gandalf replied quietly.

Later that morning, after breakfast, the Fellowship met in the main hall to discuss their next plan of action. "Pippin saw was what Sauron has planned in the future. His armies will soon march on Minas Tirith." Gandalf began. "Thankfully, the Enemy did not get anything from Pippin." Gandalf decided that Gondor must be warned of the eminent attack as soon as possible, so he would take Shadowfax and ride to Minas Tirith to raise the alarm. "And I won't be going alone." He concluded, looking at Pippin.

"Of all the curious hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" Gandalf growled as he led the way to the stables. The others were trailing behind.

"You always have to look; why do you always_ have_ to look?" Merry asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help myself." Pippin replied.

"You never can."

"Look, I'm sorry, Merry." Pippin said as they entered the stable.

"Three hundred lives of men I have lived, and now I have no time." Gandalf remarked as he mounted the white stallion, Shadowfax. Aragorn set Pippin up in front of Gandalf.

The young hobbit looked scared. "You're coming too, aren't you, Merry?"

Merry sadly shook his head. Just then, Aurora came dashing in, wearing her Elvish tunic and cloak once more.

"Let me come with you, Gandalf." she begged. Boromir started to protest, but Aurora stopped him. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I should be go , that I _have_ to go with them." She said. "Besides, this will give me the opportunity to meet your father." She grinned mischievously.

"Then I will go too." He replied.

"No, Boromir, your horse will never keep up with Shadowfax. Your place is here with the others." Aurora answered.

Boromir sighed. "You're probably right." He quickly took her up in his arms. "I will miss you, dearest." He murmured.

"And I'll miss you." She whispered tearfully. "I love you, Boromir."

"And I, you, Aurora." he replied. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Aurora slung her small bag, quiver and bow over her shoulder and mounted up behind Gandalf. The wizard urged the horse forward and they rode out of Edoras like a gale. Aurora turned in her seat for a last look at the man she loved.

**Well, there it is. I hope you like it. I know it's really short for me, but with packing up for college, I don't have the time that I usually do. I do hope, however that this is not the last chapter I post before I leave. PLEASE send reviews and comments, I love 'em!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For three days, Gandalf, Pippin, and Aurora rode Shadowfax, who was as swift and tireless as the wind. They reached Minas Tirith at dawn on the fourth day. Even as they gazed in wonder the wall passed from looming grey to white, blushing faintly in the dawn; and suddenly the sun climbed over the eastern shadow and sent forth a shaft that smote the face of the City. Then Pippin cried out loud, for the Tower of Ecthelion, standing high with in the topmost wall, shone out against the sky, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, tall and fair and shapely, and its pinnacle glittered as if it were wrought of crystals; and white banners broke in the morning breeze, and high and far they heard a clear ringing as of silver trumpets.

So they rode to the Great Gate of the Men of Gondor at the rising of the sun, and its iron door rolled back before them. In the courtyard, they met many men still on horses as if they too had just arrived. Gandalf prodded Shadowfax towards one of them.

He was clearly the captain of the men and he resembled Boromir, except his hair was darker and he was not as tall. His name was Faramir and he knew Gandalf. He told him that they had had to retreat entirely from Osgiliath because of the Orcs. Suddenly, Faramir noticed Pippin who was still riding in front of Gandalf. He stared at the hobbit, who looked down nervously.

"Faramir? Have you seen his like before?" asked Gandalf.

Faramir nodded.

Pippin's head shot up "You've seen Frodo?"

"In Ithilien, not two days ago." he answered. Just then, Aurora peeked around Gandalf's shoulder. Faramir gasped. He looked like he had seen a ghost; indeed, he thought he had.

"You have seen her before?" asked Gandalf. All Faramir could do was nod. "How? Where?"  
>"It was weeks ago," Faramir began. "I was walking by the River at night. Then, out of the mist a grey boat appeared. In it was a girl, dead, arrayed as a fallen warrior. She looked just as your companion."<p>

"What makes you think it was me?" Aurora asked.

"I remember the face well. I was filled with sorrow at the death of so noble a lady." said Faramir

"You are right." said Aurora. "I believe the one you saw was me."

"Then…how…?"

"It would seem that the Valar thought that it was not yet my time and they sent me back." Aurora replied. Faramir bowed in awe.

He wanted to ask about the message engraved in his brother's horn, but he doubted she would know anything about it. He told everything he could about Frodo, that the hobbit had taken the path to the Morgul Vale. Then, Gandalf spurred his magnificent steed on, right to the top of the seven tiered city, where the Steward, Denathor, sat in the Citadel. As they mounted the steps, Gandalf instructed Pippin to not speak and advised Aurora to do the same. They walked through the doors into an enormous hall with white columns and statues of past kings in alcoves. At the foot of the dias, a man in a dark robe and long silver hair sat in a small throne-like chair. He held something in his lap.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion!" cried Gandalf as he approached. "I bring tidings in this dark hour."

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor held up the halves of Boromir's horn. "Perhaps you've come to explain why my son's horn has come down the Anduin without him? Have you come to tell me he is dead?"

No, your son is not dead." Replied Gandalf. "I myself saw him alive and well only three days ago."

"Then why is his horn cloven? Why is it not with him?" Denethor asked.

Before either Gandalf or Aurora could stop him, Pippin came forward. "Boromir's horn is destroyed because he fought off many orc, protecting my kinsman and me." The little hobbit knelt. "He saved our lives. As little as my service may be, I offer it in payment of this debt."

'Pippin!" Gandalf groaned.

Denethor smiled kindly on Pippin. "It is a noble offer, which I will accept in Boromir's name." then he turned to Aurora. "And who is this, Gandalf. Never before has a young woman been in your company." There was a hint of distain in his eye as he looked at her.

"She has been our companion through many dangers on our journey. She may be young, but she is wise and strong of heart." He replied. "She can also take care of herself." He added pointedly, subtly warning Denethor to not underestimate her. Denthor then directed a servant to led them to the quarters that would be their's during their stay in Minas Tirith.

Aurora thought she heard Denethor whisper "and make sure proper clothes are brought for the girl." To his servant. She smiled to herself. She did not like the pants on herself any more than he did.

Gandalf, Pippin, and Aurora were brought to the compartments that they would be staying in. Of course, there was a separate room for Aurora leading of the main rooms. A few minutes later, a two servant came in, one bearing a uniform of the Citadel guards for Pippin, and the other, looking slightly embarrassed, carrying a dark blue gown for Aurora. She thanked the young servant and slipped into her room to put it on. Surprisingly, it fit fairly well. It was only little too long for Aurora's petite height, but it was lovely never the less. She turned around in it and smiled. It felt so good to be in a dress again to Aurora.

Across the room, however, Pippen was not as happy with the clothes sent to him. As he examined the armor and hulburk it confusion, he said "These must be merely ceremonial possessions; they don't exspect me to do any real fighting." He looked up at Gandalf, who replied,

"You're in the service of the Steward now, you're going to have to do as you're told." The young hobbit turned and leaned against the railing with his chin on his arms. Aurora stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Pip, I promise." She said. Pippin smiled up at her.

**to Lilou: I want to thank you for your review since I could PM you. I think it's sooo cool that your French! I've wanted to go to France for years; my room is decorated with Eiffel Towers, Notre Dames, and Arc de Triumphs.**


End file.
